Amber Liu
Perfil *thumb|260px|Amber LiuNombre:엠버 / Amber *'Nombre en inglés:' Amber Josephine Liu *'Nombre chino:' 劉逸雲 / Liu Yin Yu. *'Apodos:' Koala, Stitch, Llama *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapera, Bailarina, Modelo, compositora y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento': *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Angeles, California, EE.UU. *'Estatura: 168cm *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Signo zodiacal: 'Virgo *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Biografia Nació y se crió en Los Ángeles; un tiempo después se trasladó a Taiwán, para luego volver a Los Ángeles otra vez. En el 2007 hizo una audición de “SM Global Audition” en Los Ángeles (California) en donde fue aceptada. Su estilo de vestir es Tomboy (el cual su concepto es, una chica que suele vestir de manera masculina, mientras que sus actitudes tampoco suelen ser muy femeninas) Hip hop. Temas para dramas *''Spread its Wings - tema para God of Study junto a Krystal y Luna (2010) Programas *Guerrilla date (2013) *Amazing f(x) (2013) *Show Champion (2013-18 de Diciembre 2013) - Como MC junto con Eun Jung de T-ara *Funny or die (Anna Kendrick goes K-pop with f(x) 2013) *Go! f(x) (2013) *Weekly Idol (junto a las otras integrantes de F(x) excepto sulli) *Invencible Youth - Season 2 (2012) *Best Couple (2012) *The Beatles Code (2011-2012) *Hello F(x) *Idol Star Olympics *Star King (2010-E284 - Presente) *The get married (Con Ailee ya se son muy cercanas) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *K-swiss *Auction *Spao Colaboraciones *Dance (NaNaNa) - Stephanie Kim *I'm back - Danson *Don't Lie - S.M. The Ballad *Oops!- Super Junior *Happy holidays - Henry Lau *Like a G6 - Key (SHINee) & Kris (EXO) *1-4-3 ( I love you ) - Henry Lau *1,2 step - Yuri Curiosidades * '''Grupo Kpop: F(x) * Nacionalidad: Taiwanesa-Americana * Casting: 2008 SM Global Audition. * Fanclub: ''Ember'' * Idioma: Inglés, Coreano, Mandarín y español basico. * Familia: Padres y hermana mayor (Jackie Liu) * Religión: Cristiana. "Dios es el centro de mi vida, no soy perfecta pero intento ser la mejor para Él, quiero alabarlo y devolverle mediante mi canto, aunque no sea la mejor yo confío en que Él me ayudará en cuanto mi vida siga. No es mi tiempo de brillar, si no el de Él." * Hobbies: Bailar, rapear (improvisar), tocar la guitarra y bateria. * Especialidades: Basketball, TaeKwonDo, coser, rubix * Ídolo favorito: Michael Jackson. * Mascotas: Tiene un perro llamado Engd y otros 2 llamados Princesa y JackJack. *Contó que una vez salió con Victoria a un centro comercial y quería usar el baño. Cuando llegó al baño, una señora, parte del equipo de limpieza, le gritó : ‘El baño de hombres esta en la otra dirección’. Ella sólo siguió el camino riendo. * Sufre de Insomnio. * Le gusta jugar el cubo rubix o cubo mágico, y es capaz de resolverlo en 30-40 seg. * El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con los otros miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas de Corea. *Ella, Jonghyun de SHINee y Donghae de Super junior se hacen llamar los hermanos dinosaurios de la SM por su parecido entre ellos. * Es considerada una de las mejores Rapper Femeninas de Asia, junto con YooBin de Wonder Girls, CL de 2NE1, Miryo de Brown Eyed Girls, y Yoon Mirae. * Desde chica le gustaba Linkin Park y copiaba los versos de Mike Shinoda. Además tenía un montón de amigos que les gustaba el rap, así que creció practicando el estilo libre (improvisación). * Aunque es una gran rapera, ella audicionó como cantante. * Eligió a Sehun de EXO como el esposo ideal. Al ser muy cercanos, se conocen desde que el era trainee, en este época, SeHun era un chico realmente pequeño y amable, tras su debut se ha convertido en todo un hombre muy masculino. * Es muy cercana a los miembros de la SM en general. Fuera de la agencia entre sus amistades más cercanas están: Tasty, Miss A, Daniel Chae(DMNT), Il Hoon, Peniel (BTOB), Sung Jong (INFINITE), Hyuna (4Minute), también lo es con Zico de Block-B, tambien Ailee. * Es muy cercana a James Lee de Royal Pirates. Les gusta salir a jugar Pool y practicar Skate, dice que él es parte de la "Llama family" ella le apoda "Big llama" y él le dice "Little llama" * Demostró ser muy cercana a Jaejin de Ft Island cuando fue MC de Show Champion junto con él y Seunghyun. * Su miembro favorito de Super Junior es Donghae, estos son realmente cercanos. * Ella y Henry mantienen una amistad muy unida desde hace años, él fue su primer amigo en Corea, la gente suele verlos como una pareja ya que tienen mucho SkinShip entre ellos y se hacen demasiadas bromas. Él le apoda Stitch y ella Snoopy. * Victoria siempre se burla de ella cuando habla con un chico, trayendo a Henry a la conversación. * Tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda con las palabras Pray (Orar), Faith (Fe). Dos tatuajes más en la espalda, sobre los omoplatos dos cruces grandes con un texto del cual se desconoce su contenido. *Estuvo en un equipo de básquetbol desde la escuela primaria en EE.UU. En Corea, juega con los trainees de SM. * En una entrevista de radio, sus demás compañeras de f(x) confesaron que a pesar de parecer “ruda”, ella es bastante tímida en algunos aspectos: se pone nerviosa cuando la miran cambiarse de ropa y suele irse a otra habitación. * Suele subir muchos vídeos y fotos extrañas a su Instagram. * Tiene un gran parecio con la ex-tomboy y cantante Taiwanesa Ella. *En el K-con 2013 su hermana Jackie dijo que la personalidad de Amber una vez se le conoce bien es muy femenina, tiene mucho Aegyo y es muy consentida. *Su hermana Jackie en el K-CON 2013 desmintió el mito acerca de que Amber estaba siendo obligada por la SM a usar un estilo Tomboy, asegurando que Amber ha sido así desde pequeña. * En una encuesta realizada en un evento de EE.UU sobre la mejor persona que podía ser pareja de Amber ha quedado Henry Lau de Suju- M en primer lugar, Key de SHINee en 2do y Peniel de BTOB en 3ro. * En el programa Hello Counselor un hombre criticó a Sulli diciendole que sus brazos y pantorrillas eran muy gruesos y debía ejercitarse más. Amber, notablemente disgustada, la defendió diciendo: No está bien herir a las personas en base a tus propios estándares. * Cuida mucho de Sulli, dice que es su bebé y de Krystal dice que es su princesa y ella su sirviente. * Al conocerla por primera vez, Sulli pensó que Amber era un chico y hasta intentó coquetearle, esta le llama Hyung. * MinHo (SHINee) le compuso una canción sobre llamas debido a su apodo Llama. * Escribio la cancion Love del album Pinoccio junto con Krystal. * Compuso la canción Goodbye Summer del album Pink Tape, cuya versión original en inglés es llamada I just wanna. * En Amazing F(x) por su viaje a Nueva Zelanda, Sulli había visto unas coronas de flores y le pidió a Amber que le comprara una, Amber al no haberla conseguido le hizo una corona parecida a la que tenían las demás personas, esto hizo emocionar mucho a Sulli. * En Go F(x)! le hizo una visita sorpresa a su familia. Su madre dijo que quiere que se case con un buen hombre y sea una gran esposa, también mostró fotos de su infancia, y comentó que ella era fan de grupos como TVXQ, Super Junior y SNSD antes de audicionar para la SM. * El 18 de diciembre del 2013 fue su último programa como MC de Show Champion, se despidió en una emisión especial junto a Suho y Xiumin de EXO. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (naver) *Twitter *Instagram *Weibo Galería Amber1.jpg Amber2.jpg Amber3.jpg Amber4.jpg Amber5.jpg Amber6.png Amber7.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Tomboy Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CRapera Categoría:KRapera Categoría:TWCantante